


Betting Gone Right

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Betting, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Football, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick and Kevin, a bet, and a game of football. What could go wrong?......or exactly right?





	Betting Gone Right

Another weekend rolled around, and Nick was bored as hell. His parents were gone, and he had the house to himself. He had gotten his homework done, and was just listlessly watching  SportsCenter , when an idea crossed his head. He grabbed his phone, and texted a familiar number. 

“Hey Kevin, you doing anything today?” Nick shot the text, and a minute later, he smiled seeing the response. A few minutes later, and Nick was rooting around his room for his football, adding a couple extra things to his pockets as well. 

“Can’t wait to beat his ass today” Nick grinned, as he waited for Kevin to get to his place. He was extremely happy that his backyard was so big, and there was more than enough room for the two to throw the ball around a bit. 

Twenty minutes later, Kevin pulled up to the house, happy to spend time with the younger blonde. He had known the Carter family for over 10 years, and he and Nick were close. Kevin grinned softly as the front door was thrown open, and Nick came barreling out of the house, right towards him. 

“Really Nicky, miss me that much?” Kevin wrapped his arms around Nick, dropping a kiss on the blonde hair. 

“Yes! I am bored as fuck, Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend again, homework is done, and I have nothing to do. So, I thought, why not bug my best friend?” Nick looked cheekily up at Kevin, who rolled his eyes. 

“Why am I not surprised? Now, I thought I was promised a football game?” Kevin peered down and Nick grinned, pulling Kevin into the house. 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Nick grabbed his  football, the  two went into the backyard, and started tossing the ball back and forth. Kevin started trying to go after Nick when he was going to throw the ball. After a few minutes of tackling each other, Nick looked up at Kevin. 

“Wan t to  make a bet? If I beat you, I want you  to admit that I am better at football” Nick smirked at Kevin, whose eyes darkened. He grinned mischievously at the younger man, who gulped. 

“If I win, I get to fuck you, take your virginity” Kevin had wanted Nick for a while now, but never got the chance to tell the younger man. Nick’s eyes widened, and he groaned slightly. 

“You're on!” the two men shook on it, and they resumed their game. It was intense for a while, before Nick made a few missteps. He stumbled on a play, and Kevin rode right past him, scoring. Nick never caught back up, and Kevin won the game. 

“Welp, guess that means you win the bet Kev, and now you get this fine specimen under you. You should be happy to be the one to take me” Nick looked at the older man, batting his eye lashes, and Kevin groaned loudly, wondering if he should have made the  bet  in the first place. 

“Oh, look what I have in my pocket!” Nick pulled out a tube of lube, and Kevin glared at the younger man. 

“Why the hell do you have lube in your pocket? And where the fuck did you get it from?” Kevin asked incredulously, and Nick smirked. 

“Always have in it my pocket, and nicked it from my parents one night, while they were out. Dad has it in his side table, like five tubes of it. Guess he isn’t getting much from Mom lately” Nick’s face turned horrified at that thought, and Kevin had to chuckle. 

“Okay, give me the damn lube, you tease, now” Kevin tried to grab the lube from Nick’s hand, and the blonde darted away from him. Kevin growled, and took two large steps, and tackled the younger man to the ground. 

“Really thought you could get away from me?” Nick smirked, and his eyes widened as Kevin let go of him. Kevin rolled him over, pushing his shorts down, exposing his ass. Nick groaned, feeling Kevin’s finger probing his virgin hole. 

“Give me the lube, or this is going to fucking hurt” Nick gave the lube to Kevin who drizzled some on Nick’s hole, and his fingers, rubbing it around, coating his fingers in the slippery substance. 

“Putting my fingers in now Nick” Nick nodded, groaning loudly feeling Kevin’s finger enter his hole. 

“So tight!” Kevin ran his other hand down Nick’s back, feeling the teen trembling a bit under his touch. 

“You okay Nicky?” Kevin stopped his movement for a moment, and Nick nodded, whining. 

“Yes, fine Kev, just keep going, feels good!” Kevin added a second finger, and started widening Nick’s hole for his cock. 

“Don’t think I didn’t know what you did Nickolas” Nick whimpered softly, feeling Kevin add a third finger, before removing them completely. 

“What do you mean Kevin?” he tried to ask innocently, groaning feeling Kevin push his coated cock in just slightly into his hole. 

“You threw that game on purpose, so I could fuck you. Don’t play coy with me Nick, I have known you too damn long, for that to work” Kevin started slowly going down on Nick, who whined. 

“ So,  what if I did, I’d say it was the perfect plan” Nick smirked, whimpering as Kevin pulled out, before running his hands down Nick’s back. 

“Anything you want me to do for your first time?” Kevin teased the younger man, who grunted loudly. 

“Finish fucking my ass, and then can you suck me?” Nick asked, and Kevin groaned at the idea of kneeling in front of the teen. 

“Yes, Nicky” Nick moaned feeling Kevin enter his ass again, beginning to go up and down into his hole. 

“Fuck I can’t wait till your hole is nice and loose. I have a feeling this isn’t going to be the last time I go down on your ass” Kevin thrusted in and out of Nick’s hole, kissing down the teen’s back. 

“Hell no, this is too fucking good. I can’t wait to do more of this, and go down on your ass. I feel like I am going to be the bottom, but I want to experience topping you at least once” Nick grunted, and Kevin nodded. 

“I know I am a top, but am willing to bottom for you to try topping” Kevin knew he was close, and enjoyed hearing Nick’s whimpers and whines as he sped his movements up. 

“Close Nicky” Kevin warned and Nick nodded, wanting to be filled with his best friend’s cum for the first time. 

“NICK!” Kevin yelled out, as he shot his load into the teen, who moaned loudly, feeling the warm cum shoot into his ass. Kevin continued thrusting in and out of Nick’s hole, until he went soft. He completely pulled out, and Nick laid there for a moment. 

“Fuck that was amazing!” Nick got to his hands and knees, pulling his shorts off completely and standing up, turning around. He grinned seeing Kevin’s eyes widen at how long his cock was. 

“Shit Nick!” Kevin didn’t think that Nick would ever be that long. He gulped, wondering if he would be able to get the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Yes Kevin, I am that long. I’ve been hiding it for a long time. Now to your knees” Kevin gracefully fell to his knees in the grass, eyes never leaving Nick’s cock. He licked his lips, and Nick groaned lightly. 

“You do know what to do right Kev? I know I was the virgin, but you are acting like you have never sucked a guy off before. I thought you were the more experienced one of the two of us?” Nick goaded the older man a bit, smirking. 

“Nickolas, I know exactly what to do, and you are going to be begging me to finally let go once I am done” Kevin licked up the head of Nick’s cock, and the teen had to stop himself from groaning out loud. Kevin sent his own smirk, and continued licking up and down Nick’s cock. 

“Fuck Kev, I really should learn not to mess with you” Nick was severely regretting goading the older man. 

“Oh, just wait, I am not done” Kevin finished licking, before wrapping a little bit of his lips around Nick’s head, and sucking gently. Nick arched his hips up, and Kevin released his lips, going a little further down on the teen’s cock. 

“Fucking hell Kevin, I never should have doubted you” Nick whimpered out, looking down at the older man. Kevin was going up and down Nick’s cock, the green eyes never leaving Nick. Nick put his hands in the dark hair, slowly guiding the older man a bit. 

“Damn this is amazing” Nick arched up a bit into Kevin’s mouth, and the kneeling man grinned, running his tongue along the teen’s cock, sucking earnestly. 

“Close Kev!” Nick whined out, and Kevin nodded, speeding up his movements. He smirked before scraping his bottom teeth along the nerve on the underside of Nick’s cock. He knew that would get the teen to blow his load. Nick arched up again, screaming Kevin’s name. 

“KEVIN!!” Nick yelped out, as he shot his load into Kevin’s mouth, the green-eyed man swallowing eagerly. Nick pulled lightly on his hair, and Kevin looked up at Nick, who nodded. 

“Want to deep throat?” Kevin nodded, and Nick pushed him further on his cock. Kevin loosened his throat muscles, and got as much of Nick’s sizeable length down his throat. Nick praised and cooed down at the older man, which only spurred him on more. 

“Damn Kev, so proud of you! You look so fucking amazing deep throating my cock” Nick pet Kevin’s hair, running his hand down to his cheek, feeling his length in the bulge of Kevin’s cheeks. 

A few minutes later, Kevin pulled up and off Nick’s cock, and Nick pulled the taller man up, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you so much Kevin, that was amazing. We can do that again soon right?” Nick peered up at Kevin, who nodded softly. 

“Yes, as long as your parents aren’t home, which I know is often” Kevin couldn’t wait to do more with Nick soon, teach him a bit more. 

“Alright, let’s go watch some sports highlights, and maybe you could take me for dinner?” Nick looked up at Kevin, who grunted. 

“Sure, why not?” Nick grinned and clapped his hands, and Kevin rolled his eyes, following the teen back into the living room, settling down on the couch, wrapping his long arm around Nick, as the younger man laid his head on his chest. 

Nick knew that he intentionally lost the bet, but he couldn’t say that the payoff wasn’t worth losing the game. Kevin had been amazing, and he couldn’t wait to be on top of the older man soon. As the two bitched about who had the better team, Nick couldn’t help but smile, thankful that he had Kevin in his life. 


End file.
